Nata
by xio albarn
Summary: - ¿Te acuerdas de cuendo jugamos al poker la semana pasada?   - Claro que me acuerdo - susurró con la misma voz sensual.


**¡Hola a todos! anda que no llevo yo sin actualizar... y ya sé que prefiririais alguna continuacion, para aquellas que me siguen, pero creo que esto también podemos considerarlo una conti. Exacto, el segundo capitulo de Póker =D**

**Si alguien no se ha leido esa historia, no pasa nada puede leerse esta, aunque quizas no entiende algo, pero se puede seguir, jejeje**

**y ya no digo más (continuo luego, jajaja) espero que os guste la historia.  
**

* * *

- ¿Te apetece un café?

- Nop.

- Pues has tenido suerte porque no queda.

Las suaves carcajadas de Maka resonaron en la sala. En aquella sala del Shibusen donde solo nos pocos podrían prepararse un café. Era la pequeña Cafetería de DeathScythers como Soul o Técnicos superiores como Maka. Estaban aprovechando un pequeño descanso para tomar algo, pero aquella cocina estaba vacía.

- Este habrá sido mi padre, que no deja de comer.

- Pero si la mayor parte del tiempo esta con Blair.

Maka se puso de puntillas para abrir un pequeño armario. Apenas llagaba. "Pero si no soy tan bajita" refunfuñó para sí. Rozó con las puntas de los dedos u de los cuencos que quería alcanzar cuando sintió el calor del cuerpo de Soul en su espalda. Ladeó un poco la cabeza. Su cuerpo reaccionó de forma instintiva amoldándose a la figura de su compañero. Lo deseaba, lo deseaba más que pudiera desear alguna otra cosa, pero aquello no sería más que una fantasía. Tan rápido como pudo recuperar el control sobre su cuerpo se enderezó.

Soul colocó dos cuencos delante de ella.

- ¿Ves? No es tan difícil.

- Si yo midiera 1'85 tampoco me resultaría complicado.

- No seas así y agradéceme haber crecido tanto.

Maka no pudo evitar levantar una ceja.

- En todo caso, ¿para qué queremos estos cuencos?

- He encontrado fresas.

De una pequeña estantería sacó una caja repleta de la fruta. Soul se relamió. Si había algo que le gustaba, eran las fresas. Pero como más le gustaban eran untadas en… rápidamente, ignorando la mirada sobresaltada de Maka, se dirigió a la nevera. Juraría que lo vio. Abrió la puerta y allí estaba. No se había equivocado. Lo cogió y se lo enseñó a Maka con cara triunfante.

- No sabía que hubiera nata.

- Para las fresas. Las mejores cosas se untan en nata.

- Muy bien.

Maka señaló ambos cuencos llenos de fruta. Sin embargo ya no quería comérselas.

- Soul, ¿quieres dejar de mirarme y echar la nata?

- Claro, claro.

Con un movimiento fluido llenó las fresas de nata.

- Te habías empanado, ¿en qué pensabas?

Con un dedo, Soul cogió una parte de su nata y se lo acercó a Maka. Como un ofrecimiento. La chica masticó la fresa que tenía en la boca, se la tragó sin perder el contacto visual con su compañero y se metió el dedo de Soul en la boca. Lo recorrió todo entero con la lengua de forma lenta, suave y sensual. No era la nata lo que quería saborear, sino su piel. Dejarse llevar por el deseo. Eso lo sabía Soul y le gustaba saberlo.

Unos segundos después, Soul retiró su mano lentamente.

- Estaba pensando en la partida de póker que jugamos la semana pasada, ¿te acuerdas?

Con una sonrisa pícara, Maka cogió el bote de nata, echó un poco en la mejilla de Soul y luego la limpió de un lametazo.

- Claro que me acuerdo.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar. Soul encaró a su compañera, la cogió por la cintura y la sentó en una encimera. Maka agitó el bote. La nata dibujó la mandíbula de Soul. Lo limpió en cuestión de segundos. Era turno del chico. Cogió una de las manos de su compañera y le echó la nata en toda la palma. La lamió entera, incluso cuando ya no quedaba nada. La piel de su técnico era mucho más suave y dulce que la nata. Maka cogió el bote, pues aquello era un juego por turnos. Un juego cada vez más excitante, cuya regla básica es no chupar nada que no tenga nata.

Volvió a echarla en la cara de su compañero mientras no dejaba de acariciarle el pecho.

Soul agitó el bote. La nata cubrió a Maka. se la quitó a lengüetazos. Ahora le tocaba a ella. Poco a poco fueron buscando lugares más excitantes. Poco a poco se fueron quitando la ropa. La camisa de Soul cayó al suelo y Maka se acercó a él. El calor era sofocante y sin embargo aún no habían tenido suficiente. Cogió un poco de nata y la echó en los labios de su compañero. En caso contrario no podría besarle, iría en contra de las reglas.

Sus dedos recorrieron su espalda, se posaron y rozaron cada terminación nerviosa mientras sus labios se movían frenéticos, mientras sus labios bailaban.

Soul llenó de nata su tobillo a la vez que lo lamía. Excitante aunque aún faltaba algo. Por eso Maka se echó a sí misma la nata en su rodilla y la parte interior del muslo. Con maestría, Soul recorrió con su lengua todo el camino que dibujó su compañera hacia el interior. Separó sus piernas un poco y alcanzó lo que faltaba. Un gemido escapó de los labios de Maka.

Ese fue el detonante. El deseo se apoderó de Soul, quien desabotonó rápidamente la camisa de la chica. Ésta le tendió la nata y la vertió por todo su cuerpo. Su cuello, sus senos, su ombligo. Saboreó todo, chupando la piel expuesta. Sus labios no abandonaron sus pechos cuando sus manos se dirigieron a su espalda dispuestas a quitar el sujetador.

Las manos de Maka fueron firmes cuando le apartaron de un fuerte empujón. Soul la miró confundido.

- Mi padre viene hacia aquí – se limitó a decir.

Se abrochó la camisa y le tendió a Soul la suya. Éste no parecía reaccionar. Tardó dos segundos más en empezar a vestirse. Rápida como un rayo, Maka cogió las medias del suelo y se las puso. Escuchó a Soul lanzar una maldición. Ignoraba el porqué, tampoco le preocupaba. Aún tenía que encontrar una de sus zapatillas y el alma de su padre se acercaba peligrosamente. Desesperada miró debajo de la mesa. Nada. Estaba casi histérica cuando su compañero la encontró. Se la puso rápidamente segundos antes de que su padre atravesara la puerta. Le brillaron los ojos nada más hacerlo.

- ¡MAKA!

- Cállate – le espetó totalmente molesta pues esa vez si que le irritaba verle.

Cogió su cuenco de fresas mientras Soul se tomaba el suyo. No lo había notado antes pero aún tenía nata en su cuerpo y la molestaba un poco.

- ¿Qué has hecho, Evans?

- ¿Qué? A mí no me metas en vuestras discusiones.

- ¡Seguro que la has hecho algo!

"Si tú supieras…" pensó Maka para si mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Miró a Soul. Éste la miraba fijamente mientras su padre le gritaba no sabía qué. Si su padre no hubiera llegado…

- Pero, ¿me estás haciendo caso, Evans?

- Sí, sí.

- ¡No! Estabas mirando a mi Maka. Te he dicho miles de veces que ni se te ocurra tocar a mi hija.

Soul sonrió ampliamente ante aquello. No pudo evitarlo. Todos sus recuerdos de hace apenas un minuto inundaron su mente. Spirit sacó sus hojas, Soul fue a imitarlo pero Maka se colocó en medio.

- Deja de pensar en eso, papá. ¡Eres un pervertido! Vámonos, Soul, que llegamos tarde.

Le cogió de la mano y lo sacó como si fuera un niño pequeño. No dejaron de hacer su papel hasta que llegaron a la puerta principal. Estallaron en carcajadas.

- ¿Nos vamos a casa?

Maka se encogió de hombros.

- Claro. Necesito una ducha.

- Pero hoy me tocaba a mí primero.

Se miraron un segundo antes de empezar a correr. Estaba bastante claro que el primero de la carrera se ducharía antes.

* * *

Llegaron muy próximos al portal. Maka llevaba la delantera. Subió las escaleras saltando los escalones de dos en dos, mientras cogía las llaves. Llegó a la puerta, la abrió y saltó hacia el baño. Sin embargo Soul consiguió alcanzarla.

- ¡Jajaja! Las reglas son las reglas, Maka, y yo no he llegado detrás de ti.

Atónita, miró como Soul entraba con paso majestuoso en el baño. Frunció el ceño. Se dirigió a la puerta principal y la cerró. No dejaba de pensar en la carrera. Malditas reglas de juego, pero si…. Sonrió. Soul no había llegado detrás de ella, porque tocaron el marco a la vez. Dejó la puerta abierta para no romper las reglas. Soul sabía cuál había sido el resultado.

Maka dio un paso dentro del baño y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Fin

* * *

**ya sé que a muchos no os gustará que acabe asi, pero como me dijeron en un review de poker, de esta forma es mejor porque todo queda a imaginación del lector, jajajaja**

**A mi si que me gusta el final, jejeje, pero es vuestra opinion la que cuenta, ¿como me ha quedado esta continuacion? ¿os lo habiais pensado de otra forma? ¡mandarme vuestras ideas!**

**otra cosa, como todo el mundo sabe, llevo sin pisar fanfiction siglos, tan solo me leo las historias de las que tengo alert, por eso se agradece recomendacion de algun fic =)**

**y... creo que ya no iba a decir nada más...**

**ah! si, vereis no he subido esta historia porque sí, ha sido porque hasta hace poco he recibido reviews de Póker. Hay un total de 15 y todos me hacen sonreir, asi que me he dicho, a ver si consigo superar mi propio record xD **

**por lo que podriamos jugar a un juego del mismo modo que Soul y Maka, si recivo más de 15 reviews y todos me hacen sonreir escribo otra historia de este estilo =P**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**no os olvideis del review  
**


End file.
